Dark Secret
by guardianranger
Summary: 5th Story to Mack's Daughter,Good And The Bad,A Secret Life and a Daughter's Destiny. Crossover story with Twilight(based on the movie). Kristy Sheppard-she starts a new life-becoming friends with Alison James.
1. Chapter 1

**New Life:Part** I

_Kristen-Kristy Sheppard was at her new school in Forks,Washington,was starting a new life at the moment. Didn't leave any trace in where she was heading off too._

_(Alison James) daughter to jasper hale cullen was sitting at her desk in homeroom,when kristy came walking into the classroom._

_"Class we have a new student here,please make her welcome"answered the teacher._

_Alison looks up when Kristy is sitting next to her with some books. "Hi! I'm Alison James,what grade are you in?"asked Alison._

_"Freshman"answered Kristy Sheppard._

_Alison smiles at the young girl,couldn't get anything off from her. "What classes do you have?"asked Alison._

_"Gym,English,world history,study hall-homeroom, lunch,theology,science and math._

_Alison smiles at the new girl. "Well we have homeroom,english and gym together"answered Alison._

_(Bella,Rosalie and Emmett come into the homeroom)_

_"Alison,whose this?"asked rosalie._

_"Kristy Sheppard she's new here"answered Alison working on her homeroom._

_"Cool! we should hang out sometime"answered bella._

_"I would like that"whispered Kristy Sheppard._

_(4 months later)_

_Kristy had been living in a small apartment-was running out of money soon,was afraid to ask for help._

_Apparently Alison already knew that Kristy needed a home to begin with,saw her walking home one day in the rain._

_Apartment complex went off in flames,Kristy had no home to live now._

_kristy was safe and sounded in Alison's home,along with the others._

_"Kristy! you are more than welcome to stay here"answered Jasper who sits down on the chair._

_kristy knows that Alison's family members are vampires. "Thanks"answered kristy._

_"Ms. Sheppard what about your family,you must have some?"asked Esme smiling at the young girl._

_"I don't have any parents-they died 16 years ago,was taken at a young age from my birth parents"answered kristy._

_Carlisle and Esme looked each other,they knew what it felt to have no parents._

_Alison knows some information than the others don't know of yet,about Kristy's background-she did some digging._


	2. Chapter 2

New Friends:Part II

_Kristy Sheppard was working on her homework-already knows that Alison would know she was keeping something from the Cullens-who are vampires._

_Alison likes Kristy knows she is keeping something from the others,was working on some homework in study hall in school._

_Kristy Sheppard had just finished her homework-math,english and world history already._

_Alison had finished her math,science and english homework already too in study hall._

_School Bells rings_

_"Kristy! Come on let's meet the others at the cafeteria"answered Alison James._

_Alison and Kristy heading towards the cafeteria-waiting in the lunch line._

_(Cullens) were already at their usual table._

_Rosalie whispers something to Jasper. "Can't believe your letting another human live with you"whispered Rosalie._

_jasper looks at his sister. "There's nothing wrong in any new people live in the house,Elite Squad they come and go"answered Jasper._

_"We shouldn't trust Kristy"answered Rosalie pointing it out._

_Kristy looks to see what Alison was getting for lunch,touches her shoulder. "Do they have a salad bar?"asked Kristy._

_Alison points towards another section of the cafeteria where there was a salad bar._

_"Thanks"answered kristy heading towards the salad bar section._

_Alison heads towards her family members-puts the tray next to Jasper._

_"Where's kristy?"asked Edward_

_"Salad bar"answered Emmett_

_Bella is also at the salad bar-she smiles at kristy too._

_Jasper puts his arm across-Alison's chair she was about to sit down in._

_Faith and Zelda some students-or say bullies._

_They tripped Kristy-trying to get her embarrassed in front of the other students._

_"Oops! Sorry we didn't see you come"answered Faith._

_Alison slowly walks to the table where the bullies were sitting at. __"Bella! Take Kristy to the table please"answered Alison_

_Bella takes Kristy to the table where the rest of the Cullens were slowly standing up now._

_Kristy is worried-doesn't want Alison to get into trouble-for her actions. "Alison! I don't want you to take the blame for my actions"whispered kristy._

_Alison smiles at the two bullies. "I wondered what your older siblings or cousins would say your picking on the new student who happens to be my cousin"shouted Alison._

_Faith chokes on her soda._

_Alison looks at Zelda. "I thought so,wouldn't want to get into trouble"answered Alison leaving the bullies table._

_Kristy and Alison make their way back towards the table._

_"Well lunch is going to be over soon"answered Rosalie checking her watch._

_Kristy looks at her salad now-that was sitting on the table._

_Alison looks at her watch. "Kristy come on"answered Alison._

_"Alison! Kristy hasn't had any lunch yet"answered Bella pointing it out._

_"Kristy and I are going to ditch the rest of the week of school"answered Alison grabbing Kristy hand racing out of the cafeteria into the school's parking lot._

_Jasper,Derek and Christian-two members of the Elite Squad followed the two girls out._

_"How come when we ditch school,we get into trouble?"murmured Rosalie._


	3. Chapter 3

Imprinted:

_Kristy Sheppard is hiding away in Forks,Washington with no knowledge that everyone is looking for her._

_Alison James-knows what kristy is hiding from her family members._

_It has been at least over 5 months since Kristy moved into her new house._

_Footsteps racing into the driveway._

_"Hey! Bella are you here?"shouted Jacob wanting to his best friend._

_Seth,Paul,Jared,Kim and Julie were among the group._

_"Why did we have to come with you?"asked Julie._

_Kristy frozed in her footsteps in sensing these strangers,sends a text message for Alison who was out doing something. "May I help you?"asked Kristy._

_"Wait,who are you?"asked Paul_

_Seth sense something strange from kristy_

_"You aren't a vampire"answered Jared_

_Jacob laughs. "Guys! This is Kristy Sheppard she is Alison friend from school,lives with her"answered jacob-he would know this information through Bella Swan._

_"Ok! Why are you living with Alison?"asked Paul who wants answers_

_"Kristy doesn't need permission to live here in my home"answered Alison standing there with grocery bags._

_(Rest of the Ganged) showed up out of nowhere_

_"What are you morons doing here?"hissed Rosalie._

_"Came to see Bella"answered Kim who smiles at Kristy._

_(Edward,Rosalie and Julie) could sense that Seth had done something._

_"NO! You didn't just imprint on our niece"snapped Rosalie._

_"Seth what did you do?"yelled Julie his sister._

_Seth backs up a little bit. "I didn't imprint Alison"answered Seth._

_Kristy finally saids something to the group inside the house. "I have known that the Cullens are vampires"answered Kristy._

_Gasps and mouths were wide open now._

_"Jasper! Get rid of her-Volturi are going to have our heads"shouted Edward and Rosalie._

_Alison glares at her family members. "Kristy has a special gift-Volturi already know about her a couple weeks ago. They aren't going to interfere with this situation"answered Alison._

_"Fine! But stay away from our family"hissed Rosalie stomping out of the house._

_"Welcome to the family,rest of the group isn't going to be happy that Seth imprinted"answered Paul._

_Kristy walks into the kitchen._

_Seth follows Kristy into the kitchen._

_Alison looks at the group standing there. "Seth is more than welcome to visit anytime,his mom already knows about the issue in hand"answered Alison waving heading upstairs._

_(Back in California)_

_jayden and Mack weren't doing so well at the moment._

_There hasn't been any trace of Kristen anywhere in California._

_"Mack! We would have know if something happen to Kristen"answered Rose worried about her friend and leader._

_Mack Hartford not sure what to do right now._

_Jayden slams his fist into the wall._


	4. Chapter 4

Transfer Students:

It was the same day that two transfer students had arrived in Forks,Washington them now knowing that Kristy Sheppard-was actually Kristen Hartford.

Kristy Sheppard was in her english class-when the two transfer students had arrived,Mary Kate and Jason McKnight.

"Students would like to welcome Mary Kate and jason Mcknight"answered the students.

Kristy frozed in what she was doing.

Alison saw Kristy tense at the two new people-seeing Jason was sitting behind them.

"We are going to be working on a project for 2 months,I'm going to pair you in 4 groups"answered the teacher.

Group 1: Kristy Sheppard, Alison James,Jason Mcknight and Eric White

Group 2: Rosalie Cullen,Isabella Swan,Mary-kate Mcknight and Erica White

Group 3: Alexis Cullen-adopted-,Daniel White,Jessica Stanley and Derek Summers

It was during study hall when Jason Mcknight noticed something.

"Kristy! Can you help me?"asked one of the students

"Sure! What is the problem?"asked Kristy.

"World History"answered the student.

Jason frozed in what he was doing,couldn't believe that Kristen Hartford was at Forks High School. Would to see what would happen next.

Lunch Time:

None of the Cullens were there all except Isabella Swan, Demitri,Felix,Alex and Ryan (Elite Guardians) were the caferteria.

"Kristen Hartford! You have to come home please"begged MaryKate who knew before Jason.

Alison knows about Kristy background,kept secret.

"I am sorry you have mistaken me for someone else"answered Kristy.

Mary-Kate slaps Kristy across the face. "Caused enough pain and suffering,why can you not understand"yelled marykate.

Ryan and Felix stood up.

Kristy looks at Mary-kate. "Now isn't the time right now,excuse me"said Kristy leaving the school grounds.

Jason saw the whole thing. "Marykate just drop it"answered jason.


	5. Chapter 5

Haunting Of The Past:Part I

3 weeks later Mary-Kate Mcknight had informed the former rangers with some goods news.

"Do you know why we were called here?"asked Will aston.

"Marykate just mention she had good news"answered Rose

"how do Marykate and Jason like their new school?"asked Ethan

Connor shrugs his shoulders. "Ok! Jason made the soccer team"answered Connor.

Mary-kate comes walking into the Hartford mansion.

"Mary-kate reason why you have us here?"asked Kevin

"Yes! I saw kristen at Forks high school"answered Mary-kate

"No! That can't be Kristen has been dead for at least 2 years"answered the operation overdrive ranger-minus Mack.

"Jason saw her too at the school"answered Mary-kate.

Mack Hartford stood up. "My daughter she's been missing for the past 2 years, I'm not giving up on her"answered mack.

Jayden stood up. "I know deep down,my sister is alive"answered Jayden.

(4 days later)

Jayden,Mack,Antonio and Connor went to Forks, Washington.

Kristy james knows that something was going to happen, but not sure what yet.

alison had alerted her elite guardians knowing there were people coming.

(Shawn,Ian,Christian,Max,Alexis,Erica,Meghan and their two mates) were among at the school.

Including kristy Sheppard's mate-Seth Clearwater.

Gang were at their lunch table.

When the former rangers came with Mary-kate Mcknight.

"Oh My God! Kristen your ok"exclaimed mack racing towards his daughter.

(Elite Guardians) were told in what had happen a couple months ago.

Cullens were there, Rosalie stood up. "I knew Kristy was hiding something from us"snapped Rosalie angrily.

'Rosalie! Kristy had a good reason to hide in what happen to her in the past"answered Emmett backing the kids up.

"Jasper, Do something"hissed Edward and Rosalie not wanting to draw attention from the others students.

Alison stood up quickly, she pulls Kristy away from the former rangers. "Bye"answered Alison racing away.

(4 hours later)

At the home of Alison property-group were there.

"Kristen! Why would you disappear from us for 2 years?"asked Connor.

"Do not know everyone was worried about you"answered Mary kate.

Kristy Sheppard confused in what these people were saying about,she slowly stood up.

Seth had his arms around her shoulders.

"Young man! Why are your arms around my niece?"asked Connor.

"Seth Clearwater is my boyfriend for the past 2 years now. I'm sorry you have me confused with someone else"answered Kristy walking into the house.

"Boyfriend"shouted several voices.

"Wait a minute! Kristy we need answers here. Your family here needs answers"hissed Rosalie.

Seth snaps at Rosalie. "Shut up"said Seth walking after his girlfriend.

"Sorry! Kristen or Kristy she doesn't remember anything in the past"answered Esme.

Mouths were wide open.


End file.
